After School Angel
by Bananahara
Summary: Makoto Naegi was just a regular high school student until the fateful day that he met an angel named Chihiro. Now his regular high school life is about to change drastically. / AU fanficition. / Male pronouns for Chihiro. / Naehiro.
1. The Fateful First Meeting

Hello, everyone! I'm the author and I will keep this introduction brief! I hope you all enjoy this Angel AU. This fanfiction is inspired by the manga Wish, but you won't have to read it to understand this. It's only inspired by the concept, after all! Anywho, I hope you like it!

* * *

The warm, orange sun shone brightly on Makoto Naegi as he took his usual path home from school. Although he didn't participate in any after school activities, the boy often found himself assisting other people until it was already late afternoon. He didn't particularly mind offering a helping hand, and he was always glad that he could be of some use to others.

The path Makoto took never changed. The school he attended was reletively close to his home, yet he chose to walk a path that took him nearly twice as long. Rather than walking on the street to get home like most students, Makoto enjoyed taking an isolated path through a small grassland. During the spring, the flowers in the field blossomed enchantingly. Neighbouring the grassy field was a pint-sized pond, with water clear enough to rival even store-bought bottles. Occasionally a small duck, or even more rarely, a family of ducks, would visit the pond for a short swim. During those times, Makoto would stop to watch them play with each other.

Although it was nearly evening, the sunshine was still bright enough to make Makoto squint his eyes. He placed a hand just slightly above his eyebrows in an attempt to shield himself from the bright light. With each step he took, the light only grew stronger. He quickly came to the conclusion that something unusual was happening. _The evening sun could never shine like this, so what's going on? _

Without warning, a strong force much like lightning struck the ground in front of Makoto. It was so sudden, and so powerful, that Makoto fell back before he could even realize what was happening. His vision became black as he hit the ground. He could feel his head become warm where it had been hit. He groaned in pain and lazily threw a hand up to rub the sore spot.

Makoto made a sluggish attempt to open his drowsy eyes. The silhouette of a person hovered above him. His blurry vision made it hard to determine what the persons face looked like, but judging by the petite frame, and curly hairstyle, it wasn't anybody he knew. Had a stranger been following him? It was unlikely. As far as he knew, he was the only person who used the grasslands as a short cut.

"-okay?!" a panicked voice cried. Makoto couldn't make out fully what they had said, but judging by the raspy voice, he could assume that this person was male. Makoto shut his eyes tightly, and reopened them as wide as he could. He hoped that, somehow, this would improve his vision so that he could see the boy easier.

The boy hovering above Makotos body had a child-like face. He had large doe-like eyes, and chestnut curls that framed his rounded face. A continuous stream of plump tears poured down his soft rosy cheeks. He leaned forward, staring at Makoto in anticipation.

"H...Huh..?" Makoto grumbled in response. He used his hands to boost his upper body up. Taking a closer look at the other boy, Makoto noticed something peculiar fluttering behind his back. It almost looked like a set of wings, but that was completely impossible. Or so he thought. He blinked several times in a row, assuming that his vision was just playing tricks on him but the wing-like things didn't disappear. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought.. _

The sobbing boy responded, "I was just asking.. A..Are you okay? You fell so suddenly.. It was my fault, wasn't it?"

Makoto was at a complete loss for words. He attempted to open his mouth to assure the other boy that he was just fine, but the words wouldn't come.

"Are you angry with me..?" The boy asked, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

Makoto continued to stare. He knew it was rude to do, but he wasn't even entirely sure if what was happening was reality, or just a head-injury induced hallucination.

"So.. You are angry..? I really am sorry.. H-Hey! I'll make it up to you! As an apology, please let me help you in any way I can!" The boy enthusiastically clenched his fists together, holding them by his chest with a sudden look of determination on his face.

Suddenly, Makoto snapped back to reality. He waved his hands in front of him as he spoke, "Wait, what? No, it's okay! I mean, I'm not hurt or anything." he quickly responded.

The boy sighed with relief, his streaming tears finally coming to a stop. "Thank goodness.. but I would still like to make it up to you somehow.."

"N-No, it's fine! Um, more importantly, are those.. wings..?"

"Ah!" The boy turned his back slightly, revealing bitty, translucent wings. They fluttered merrily. "Yes..! I'm sorry for not introducing myself right away.. My name is Chihiro, and I'm an angel!"

"You're.." Makoto stared blankly, in complete disbelief of the sight before him. ".. an angel?"

Chihiro nodded his head, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Yes! An angel!" he repeated.

"Ahaha.. Aha.. Is that so..? Um, anyways.. I think I hit my head a little too hard so if you don't mind, I'll be going home now." Makoto stated flatly. He finally stood on his feet, wiping the dirt from his pants and school bag. He began to walk away, without turning to look back.

"No! Please wait.. I really am an angel, I'm not lying.. " Chihiro's voice drifted off sadly. He began to sniffle again, as he watched Makoto leave.

Although it was unusual for Makoto to walk away from such a sad-looking person, he had fully convinced himself that what he saw was a complete illusion caused by his fall.

**NEXT DAY!**

The bright morning sun glared it's way into Makoto's room. No sound could be heard aside from the curtains breezing gently in the wind. Makoto opened a single eye to glance at his alarm clock, and realized it was already a half an hour passed the time he usually awoke at.

"Did you sleep in?" A voice asked.

Makoto bolted upright in his bed and quickly turned to the window, where the voice had come from. Sitting there, fluttering wings and all, was the strange angel that he was so certain had only been a hallucination from the night before.

"AHHHH! H-How did you get in here?!" Makoto bellowed. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, in silent prayer that his family members hadn't overheard him.

"H..How..? I flew in through the window..." Chihiro answered timidly. After receiving no response, he spoke once more, giving the same sad look he had the night before. "Y..You're angry again, aren't you..?"

Makoto glanced at the floor and sighed. He returned his gaze to the angel. "I'm not angry, it's just that..."

"Just that..?"

"You're really real, aren't you..? A real angel..." Makoto continued. He was still in slight disbelief, but was beginning to come onto terms with things.

Immediately, Chihiros frown disappeared and was replaced by a precious smile. "Yes! That's what I've been telling you!"

Makoto removed the blankets he'd been covered in and slid his feet into some slippers. He took a few steps forward, his gaze never once leaving the angel. He reached his hand forward, and gently touched his cheek. It felt warm and soft against his fingers. This was his confirmation. It wasn't a dream.

"U-Um.." Chihiro stammered bashfully. A soft pink blush adorned his cheeks.

Makoto quickly took his hand back. "S-Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were real!" he replied with embarrassment. "I'm Makoto Naegi, by the way."

"So.. You believe me now?" Chihiro attempted to ask subtly, but it hard for him to hide his excited grin. "It's nice to meet you, Makoto-kun."

To give a simple response, Makoto nodded his head up and down.

Excitedly, Chihiro clapped his hands together and gave a sweet giggle sounding much like chimes dancing in the wind. "Ehehe. Thank goodness! Ah, but now.. I need to figure how to properly apologize to you for the other day."

"Aha.. You really don't have to." Makoto quickly retorted with a wave of his hand.

With a small pout, Chihiro stated, "But I must! I could never forgive myself if I didn't repay you in some way.. So please, if there's anything I can do for you.." he looked to the ground as he spoke. It was hard for Makoto to say no to such a face.

"Um.. I guess.. You could hand me my school uniform?" Makoto suggested. It wasn't exactly a big favour to ask of someone, and it was something that Makoto could easily do himself, but he hoped that at the very least it would make Chihiro feel like they were finally on equal grounds.

"Aye, aye, c-captain!" Chihiro attempted to reply with determination. He fluttered away from the window, and glided towards Makotos closet. He glanced around inside curiously for a moment. "You have so many lovely clothes, Makoto-kun!" he commented.

Although he didn't consider himself fashionable, or knowledgeable of fashion in any way, Makoto smiled at the compliment. " Uh, thanks. I just kind of wear whatever fits." he admitted.

"Oh.." Chihiro mumbled as he finally pulled a clean black uniform from the closet. He flew towards Makoto, placing the clothing in his hands. "Makoto-kun.. Can I ask you for a big favour? A..And I promise that I'll repay you!"

"H-Huh..?" Makoto raised an eyebrow and nervously scratched his chin. "Sure, I guess.. What is it?"

"Please.." Chihiro began to mumble. He suddenly looked up, and clenched his tiny fists with determination. "Please help me become a normal student like you!"

Makoto stared blankly at the angel.

_Just when I thought this day was finally going to become normal again.._

* * *

Thoughts? I hope you all like it! Stay tuned to see what kind of a student Chihiro will become, and how much trouble it will cause Makoto at school!


	2. The Angels First Day At School!

Here it is! Chapter two, and the beginning of Makoto's crazy new school life. I'm glad at the positive reviews that chapter one received so I hope you'll all enjoy the rest of this journey as well.

* * *

Powering through the hallways of his school with his bag firmly gripped in his right hand, Makoto Naegi didn't stop for even a second. By then, it was already second period and he was extremely late to school.

Struggling to keep up behind him was Chihiro, an apparent angel who decided to visit earth for reasons unknown to Makoto. Despite being a male angel, Chihiro had been given a female school uniform due to his unusually feminine looks. With little knowledge of how things worked on earth, Chihiro simply accepted the uniform without question. However, now that he was trailing behind Makoto, he began to notice the differences.

Although the angel usually donned a small set of wings, Chihiro was able to make them disappear while attempting a more human-like appearance. Now wingless and walking on his own two feet, Chihiro looked just the same as any other human.

"H..Hey, Makoto-kun?" Chihiro called out. Upon not receiving an answer, he continued to talk. "How come.. Um, how come we're wearing different things?"

Makoto stopped walking and turned to face Chihiro. Not expecting the sudden stop, Chihiro ran into the taller boys chest. He then backed away with a faint blush.

"I think somebody had the wrong impression and thought you were a girl. What you're wearing right now is the girls uniform."

Chihiro tilted his head to the side. He looked as if he'd gone into deep thought. "Boys and girls wear different things? D..Don't the girls get cold in these?"

"Yeah, and uh, I'm not really sure.. I've never worn one. " Makoto stated with a nod. "Do you want to go back and get a boys uniform?"

"It's okay..! I mean.. If I look like a human girl then maybe I should just pretend to be one.. I don't want people to think I'm weird or something." Chihiro answered, with the slightest look of sadness. "Um, Makoto-kun.. Do you think people will find me weird?"

"Huh?" Makoto scratched the back of his head nervously. "No, of course not! You probably shouldn't tell people that you're an angel, though. I don't think they'd believe it."

Although he still looked confused, Chihiro nodded his head.

"Shall we go to class now? We're running really late."

Chihiro nodded his head once more.

Makoto returned the nod to Chihiro, taking it as his signal to begin walking once again. Unluckily, what should have been a few minute walk became much longer for the two. With each poster and window they passed, Chihiro would stop to glance at it. Although he was aware that they were late for class, he became easily entranced by the strange and new things surrounding him.

Knowing that these things were new to the angel, Makoto wanted to do his best to be understanding but he was beginning to grow a little tired of staring at the same objects he passed by each day.

"Chihiro, I don't mean to rush you but we really need to be going now." Makoto reminded him.

"O-Oh! I'm slowing us down, aren't I? I'm sorry.."

Makoto shook his head, "It's fine, but lets not stop anymore, okay?"

"Okay!" Chihiro replied enthusiastically. He extended his hand towards Makoto, who stared blankly at it. "U..Um.. I thought maybe if you take my hand then I'll be forced not to get distracted.."

Makoto said nothing. He only reached back and slowly intertwined his fingers with Chihiros. He could feel his face burning up slightly, but attempted to keep a cool image. "Are you read-"

Suddenly, a piece of chalk came whirling past the two. By some odd stroke of luck, it had hurdled right through them both and hit the wall behind them. Chihiro let out a small squeak in surprise. Makoto turned to face the mystery assailant who had thrown the chalk at them.

Standing coolly in the doorway was the morning teacher, Yasuhiro Hagakure. He dressed casually in a loose button-up shirt with a pair of black slacks and a blazer draped lazily over his shoulders. "If you've got time to flirt in the hallways then you've got time to attend class, Naegi-chi." Hagakure stated seriously. He quickly followed it up with a hearty chuckle.

Hagakure was an unusual teacher in many ways. In the first place, his lessons were extremely relaxed and laid back. He also address the students with '-chi' as opposed to the usual 'san' or 'kun' that most teachers used. Although his lessons were more like a stand-up comedy routine, he was very beloved by his students.

Makoto quickly let go of Chihiro's hand, and looked to the ground in humiliation. "I'm sorry, Hagakure-sensei. I overslept this morning."

"No family members woke you up?"

Before Makoto could respond, Chihiro raised his hand. "I woke him up this morning, sensei!" he replied enthusiastically. He turned to face Makoto with a timid smile. "D..Did I do it right?"

_"-And if a teacher asks you a question, you're supposed to raise your hand like this before answering." Makoto explained while demonstrating. "Here, lets practice. What's your name?" _

_"Chihiro!" The angel responded with certainty. _

_Makoto laughed awkwardly. "You forgot to raise your hand, and wait until the teacher calls on you to answer the question, okay?" _

_"O-Oh.. I'm sorry." Chihiro mumbled. "Can I try one more time?" _

_"Yeah! Okay. What's your name?"_

_Chihiro raised his hand once more. His movements seemed a little more uncertain this time. _

_"You." Makoto stated, pointing at Chihiro. _

_"Um.. Um.. Chihiro!" The angel responded. "Did I do it right?" _

_Makoto nodded his head. "Yeah, so you get how to answer a teachers question now, right?" _

_"Yes!"_

Makoto's entire face became flushed with embarrassment. He was unsure of whether to correct or praise Chihiro's behaviour. He had an overwhelming sense of dread overcome him. The day had only just started, and so much more could go wrong.

"Is that so?" Hagakure asked the small angel with a gentle smile. He spoke as if he were dealing with a young child. "And who might you be?"

Not having expected Hagakure to act so gently with Chihiro, Makoto quickly blurted out, "My cousin! He..She just moved in with us."

"Y-Yes!" Chihiro quickly agree'd with Makoto. " Um, my name is Chihiro. How do you do?" he bowed.

"Now, now. No need to be so stiff! Lets get you introduced to the rest of the class now, shall we?" Hagakure grinned largely. He held the door open, gesturing for the two to head inside.

Makoto entered the classroom first, with Chihiro following closely behind. Immediately, the class stopped what they were doing and stared at the two.

Hagakure entered the room, casually shutting the sliding door behind him. " Alright, we've got a new classmate here today. Introduce yourself."

"Okay..!" Chihiro responded timidly. He took a step out and faced the classroom of students. " U..Um.. I'm not very good at self introductions, but.. My name is Chihiro and it's nice to meet you..!"

The entire class remained silent until suddenly, from the back of the room, came a boys voice, " What's your surname?"

Makoto immediately froze up.

"P...Pardon me?" Chihiro tilted his head curiously.

Panicking, Makoto began to point to himself. He hoped that Chihiro would understand this as a signal to state his surname.

Chihiro gave a look of understanding. "Oh! I know! Um, I don't have a sir name. I have a lady name, because I'm a girl student here! S..See, I have a girls uniform and everything."

The entire classroom became quiet again.

Makoto rubbed his temples, and hid his bright red face. He wasn't sure what embarrassed him more; the fact that Chihiro had such little knowledge on humans, or the fact that he genuinely seemed to believe that his answer was correct.

Hagakure began to howl with laughter. " That's pretty good! You're a funny one, kiddo. Uh, lets see, there's a free seat in the back there, right beside Togami-chi. Go ahead and sit there."

"Thank you." Chihiro said. He began to walk towards the back of the room, where Hagakure had directed him.

Makoto followed behind, and took a seat at his own desk. He could hear the whispers of his classmates as he walked past. His bright red face was impossible to hide.

**...**

"Makoto-kun, can I sit with you?" Chihiro asked the boy as he leaned forward, making direct eye contact.

"Yeah, sure." Makoto responded coolly.

Although it had only been three short periods, Makoto felt like it has taken an eternity for lunch break to arrive. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong- and there were a lot- had gone wrong. The angel's knowledge when it came to humans seemed to be little to none.

When asked to solve a problem during class, Chihiro had stated, "I'm sorry, I haven't done this type of thing before so I don't know.."

The mathematics teacher had assumed Chihiro was trying to be funny and promptly scolded him, which resulted in Chihiro crying. Makoto had to quickly step in and make up a story about how Chihiro had been home-schooled his entire life and was shy about starting off at a new school. To top things off, Makoto then had to answer the problem himself.

"Ahhhh, I'm exhausted." A sudden exasperated voice wailed.

The voice belonged to Hifumi Yamada, a close friend of Makotos. The two had been neighbours and classmates since they were both enrolled in the same local daycare. Hifumi had a rounded, bulky figure, and wore circular glasses. He was well known amongst classmates for being a lively and eccentric otaku.

Hifumi took a seat next to Makoto, turning his back to Chihiro who politely remained quiet.

"There are just way too many classes before lunch, you know?" Hifumi complained.

Makoto laughed awkwardly, " You say that every day, Yamada-kun. Maybe you should pitch the idea to the principal."

" Don't you think I've tried writing anonymous letters? They all get ignored, though." Hifumi sighed.

Noticing that Chihiro seemed to be looking left out, Makoto spoke up, " This is Chihiro, by the way. She just moved here."

Chihiro waved his hand shyly.

"Ah, the new kid?" Hifumi side-glanced the angel. " I'm Hifumi Yamada."

Whether it was because of his looks or his interests, or his -at times- difficult to handle attitude, Hifumi had no close friends aside from Makoto. He was a bit of a social outcast, but seemed to be content with his one friend.

"Hello." Chihiro replied.

Makoto began to explain, "She's a bit shy, so-"

Hifumi interrupted, "So how _do_ you know her, anyways? If she's your cousin then how come I've never met her before?"

Makoto immediately froze. He hadn't expected to be caught in his lies so quickly. "Sh..She really is my cousin, but this is our first time meeting too.. She just moved here, so.."

Chihiro quickly nodded his head, as if confirming that Makoto's story was true.

"Hm." Hifumi gave Makoto a suspicious look. "From which side of the family?"

"Um.. My mother's! That's why her surname is different."

"I thought she said she didn't have a surname."

"Ahaha... Oh come on, everybody has a surname... She was just joking around." Makoto laughed awkwardly.

The room was beginning to feel smaller and hotter, like the space around him was closing in and he was going to suffocate.

Hifumi narrowed his eyes, leaning directly towards Makoto. "What is her surname, then?"

"Um.." Makoto could feel a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. "It's.. F..F..Fujisaki. Chihiro Fujisaki."

Hifumi quickly directed his gaze towards Chihiro, who was still nodding his head to Makoto's every word.

"Yes! Fujisaki! Th..That's me!" Chihiro announced.

"Ah, is that so? It's nice to meet you, Fujisaki-dono." Hifumi stated with a smile.

The intense atmosphere that had Makoto in a cold sweat only seconds earlier had suddenly disappeared. It took the boy a moment to catch his breath.

Hifumi changed the subject, "You know, Fujisaki-dono, you look a bit familiar to me but I can't seem to place why."

"Do I? I can't say we've ever met before.." Chihiro mumbled in response.

"Ah, I know! Have you ever seen the anime Super Mahou Alter Ego-Chan?"

Chihiro shook his head.

Hifumi continued to explain, "It's about a boy who falls ill and becomes too weak to leave his home, so he creates a robot simulation of himself named 'Alter Ego-Chan' who uses it's super human abilities to save the town from the evil Monokuma-Sama, an evil bear who is hell-bent on spreading despair."

Chihiro stared blankly, "O..Oh.. Um, it sounds very interesting!"

"Although it never shows the face of the ill boy..." Hifumi paused, "...You bare a striking resemblance to his creation Alter Ego-Chan."

Makoto took a closer look at Chihiros face. "You're right, Yamada-kun. I never noticed it before but she does look like the character."

Chihiro became flustered at all of the sudden attention he was receiving.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is.." Hifumi clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "..Please let me call you Alter Ego-Chan!"

"Ehh?!" Chihiro and Makoto exclaimed in unison.

"Yamada-kun, that's a bit.." Makoto began.

"..embarrassing, I think.." Chihiro finished, in a whisper.

"I beg of you! I've always wanted an Alter Ego-Chan of my own!" Hifumi continued to plead.

Chihiro shot a look to Makoto that seemed to yell 'Help me, please!'

"You're gonna scare her away, Yamada-kun." Makoto said in the friendliest tone possible. "I don't think she'd mind the nickname, but like I said, she's really shy so try not to attract so much attention to her."

Hifumi cleared his throat. "I suppose I did get a bit carried away. My apologies... Alter Ego-chan."

"I..It's okay!" Chihiro quickly responded. "Thank you for apologizing, Yamada-kun."

**...**

"It's okay for you to use your wings here. Nobody will see you."

Makoto walked ahead of Chihiro and cocked his head back every few moments to make sure the tiny angel was still following. "Alright?"

Chihiro was no more then three steps behind the other boy. He looked to the ground as he walked, and remained silent.

The two walked through the vacant grasslands on their way home from their long day at school. The sun reflected off of the pond, making it appear brighter than it actually was. The grass whistled in the wind almost as if it were dancing.

"Hey," Makoto stopped walking. He lowered his head slightly. "Did you hear me?"

Nodding his head, Chihiro continued to gaze at the ground without even the slightest peep.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked with a note of concern.

As if on cue, Chihiro began to sob gently.

There was something mesmerizing about witnessing an angel cry. The tears fell perfectly down his glowing cheeks, as if each had been strategically placed. His sobs were soft and pleasant like the mews of a baby kitten.

Makoto placed his left hand on Chihiros shoulder. "H-Hey, are you okay?"

"Makoto-kun, I...I'm r..really sorry.." Chihiro stammered. "I messed up s..so much today.. and I put you in such an awkward spot so much.. I'm sorry f..for being such a burden.."

"That's not true, Fujisaki-kun.."

"It's is, though..!" Chihiro raised his voice. "I noticed how embarrassed you got d..during class, and how much you had to lie for me.. I caused y...you s..so much trouble..." He covered his face with his hands.

Makoto tightened his grip on Chihiros shoulder as he stared at him. Then he said, "You've got that wrong. I mean, sure I was embarrassed a few times but I had a lot of fun today too. I think Yamada-kun really had a lot of fun, too. It's been awhile since I've seen him get that excited during school."

Chihiro moved his hands from his face and looked at Makoto with wide eyes. "Really..? I didn't think Yamada-kun liked me much.."

"Hagakure-sensei, too! Granted, he thought you were just joking around half the time, but... it's been awhile since he's taken such an interest in a student before."

"He probably thinks I'm an idiot too, though.." Chihiro added.

Makoto shook his head. "He wouldn't bother with a student he had no faith in. Trust me, Fujisaki-kun, everyone really liked you today."

Chihiro beamed. "That's really nice of you, Makoto-kun. I'm glad I didn't cause anybody trouble."

For reasons he couldn't explain, Makoto felt a large sense of relief when Chihiro smiled.

_I'll do my best to help you fit in during your time here on earth. So just keep on smiling like that and I'll know that anything is possible._

* * *

That's it for this chapter, folks! I really hope you all liked this one. I felt a bit rusty writing it but I hope it came off better than I feel about it. Next time: Chihiros first weekend at the Naegi household! With so much free-time, how will Makoto entertain Chihiro while still keeping him a secret from his family? Also, the arrival of a new angel! Which character will it be, and what business do they have on earth?


End file.
